


Worship

by artiowyvern



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, God Finn, Human Seth, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Worship, implied Dean/Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artiowyvern/pseuds/artiowyvern
Summary: Seth have been chosen to worship the god of the night. He didn't expected to change his whole life.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> I am watching American God thoses days. It gave me some ideas to try to write some smut. First publicated smug scene btw, tell me how is it.

Seth was staring at his own refletcion in the mirror. Staying silent as a maid was brushing and braiding his wild dark curls into something suitable to meet a god. As a final touch, she added gold rings in the braids running on the sides of his head. Seth thought it was useless since his hair would me all messed up in just few hours. The he remembered Dean told him it was part of the ritual preparation and this was the traditional way to prepare to the worship of the god of the night. In the back of his mind Seth was laughing at that. Said god didn't asked for a worhip of this kind for so long they only find written explanation of the preâration and no one alive to remember it.

 

The maid left the room and an instant later Dean entered, taking place behind his friend and putting his hands on his shoulders, examining him in mirror in the light of the candles. Seth smiled to his friend, worry sparkling in his eyes and Dean answered with a smile of his own. "Look at you Handsome, never saw someone this pretty."

 

Seth chuckled. "Liar" He stared at himself once more. Facing his own nervousness, playing with his fingers and nails and bitting his lips. He lowered his eyes, unable to handle himself for a second. "How... How was it ? With Leaki ?" He rised his head to meet Dean's eyes through the mirror. His friend shook his head.

 

"It was different. I had way less preparation. Well at least I didn't get the hair shit. But I guess I have less hair." Seth smiled, amused. "I get the clothes, few jewels with pearls and I brought offerings. You know, from land to sea... Things like fruits and vegetables."

 

Seth nodded. Dean had the honor to worship the god of the sea, Leaki, few months back. Everyone would have gladly offered themselves to the beautiful and powerful reigning lord of the oceans, Seth included, but the god did choose among the most perfect and beautiful representatives of humankind the convent could offer and he choose Dean. A wild boy everyone was always saying he wasn't worth of anything and no deity would want him. And the god of the sea didn't stopped there and he regulary visited the man who was now his lover. "Tell me more"

 

Dean considered for a moment, running his fingers on the bare shoulders of his friend. "There were no temple or anything. They send me to a place, it was a lagon, at the very first hours of the night. It was beautiful and the water was glowing. He came out of it, undressed me and he took me. On the sand, in the water..." For a moment he get lost in the memories of this first night, caressing absent-mindedly the shoulders of his friend. "You are tense, are you scared ?"

 

Seth lowered his head again. "No... No I don't think so... I just... I'm nervous. I didn't expected this." He searched for his friend's blue eyes. Dean tried to give him a comforting smile. No one would expect to be the chosen one by the god of the night and darkness, Balor. No human alive could tell how he looks like, or how he acts like, or even what was involved in his worship apart from, like many gods, sex. And all thoses unknow factors had Seth on th edge. With his nervousness came a curiosity and a feeling of being someone important. He was said he would be the first living human in the presence of Balor in over a century.

 

Dean's fingers lightly ran in Seth's beard, affectionatly rubbing his cheeks "We should get you dressed."

 

The young man nodded and stood up, he was already wearing the black pants that was given to him before but he was waiting for his friend to help him putting the ritual tunic on. The black clothe was folded on the bed behind the dressing table. Dean took the tissue and hold it up, unfolding it. A clothe made of plain black silk and delicate embroideries on the sleeves and around the collar. The clother was to be wear like an apron, closed on the back by silk laces running all the lenght of the spine.

 

He passed the sleeves on and let Dean tie each of the lace from his neck to the small of his back. His took a step back with a slight smile. "You look beautiful in those." Seth averted his gaze and blushed at the compliment. "Thank you... I wonder why it is so complicated to wear though." Dean chukled a bit, coming close again to gently push Seth's dark curls behind his shoulders.

present I bet." Dean put his hand on Seth cheek, looking in the big brown doe eyes. "Everything gonna be fine." He smiled. "Let's put your jewelery on."

 

Dean pulled away to said jewelery and Seth faced the mirror again. With a sound of metal, Dean passed around his neck the gold collar set with huge, beautifully blood colored rubies and ornament. He also passed large gold bracelets around each wrist. "Seth, you are so pretty." Seth smiled, feeling a little more confident with all the praising. "I hope he will like it."

 

Dean put his hands on Seth waist. "He will, he chose you." The hands slided around his body and took Seth into a back hug. "All the other gods will be jealous of him." Seth chuckled a bit, his heart feeling lighter. "I feel good." Dean let him go and walked around to face him. "You should go now then."

 

He exited the room, leaving Seth alone in the room again. Seth took a deep breath and decided to leave the room as well, taking the heavy coat of black fur on the bed and passing it around his shoulder. He passed the corridors and excited the batiment to head to the temple with the full moon with only light to guide his path. He followed the direction that have been given to him,taking a winding path into the wood for long enough for him to lost the track of time, until he reached the temple of Balor. Made of clear marble and sandstone, standing in the middle of a clearing surrounded by the trees in the darkest part of the forest. He climbed the marble steps to enter the temple.

 

He was surprised to see the inside of the temple seemed to have been prepared. In the centrer of the huge space was set a square bed, high on a pedestal and embedded in the stone, with a brazier on the ground at each coners. There also was a fireplace on the wall opposite the entrance of the temple, lighting and warming the place with his own lazy flames.

 

Seth removed the coat and his sandals, letting them drop on the floor. He felt the cold marble behind his feet as he reached for the couch, climbing more marble steps. He passed a hand over the beautiful brown furs covering the bed, realising with surprise the bed seemed to be entirely like a fur nest.

 

As he have been told. The young man sit on his knees in the center of the bed, joining his hands on his laps. He gave a look around before clothing his eyes. Waiting.

 

He don't know how long he exactly waited, lulled by the noises of the cracking wood devored by the fire. Then suddenly he could hear the sound of bare feet on the marble and he tense, he didn't heard any door of the temple being opened of closed.

 

He felt a presence, strong just in front of him and his shoulder tensed a bit more. He have been said to keep his eyes closed and, at the moment, had to fight the temptation to look at the god he knew what just standing before him. He felt a hand, more gentle he would have hope for, sliding on his cheek then to his chin, delicatly but firmly raising his face. "What a beauty." The voice broke the slience of the temple, almost making Seth jump. A thumb carressed his chin. "Look at me."

 

Seth behaved, opening his eyes. His eyes widened and he can't prevent his mouth to gap as he discovered the god of the night.

 

The god appeared nacked in the form of a man, much shorter and thined than Seth expected. He had a pale skin, pitch black short hair and beard, and piercing blue eyes. He was beautiful, way different form what the man ever imagined.

 

"What gorgeous eyes you have there Sweetheart. What's your name ?" The hand slipped from his chin to his cheeck again, playing with the dark hair of his bear while the blue eyes, as clear as water, inspected his face. "S-Seth." The young man had trouble to found his voice. His eyes were still fixed on thoses of the god in front of him, as if he hypnotized him.

 

"Seth... I assume you know my name already... Well, at least the one your people gave me." Seth nodded lightly, enough to be shown but not wanting to chase away the hand that was now trailing to his hair. He took a dark lock in his fingers, slowly letting it fall over his shoulder. "You are as beautiful as I imagined you would be."

 

Seth tilted his head, his pupils never leaving the god. Balor smiled, a tender smile, and it felt weird to Seth. "Ask anything you wanna ask, Beautiful. You have nothing to fear from me."

 

The young man stayed silent for few seconds, licking his lips, but the deity didn't move even a bit so he opened his mouth. "You choose me, how is it you didn't know how I am looking like ?... Sir." The god chuckled lightly at the innoncent question and the honorific, it somewhat freed a little weight from Seth's heart. "I didn't have to see you, I just felt it. I felt you were the one I wanted." The god finally moved, sitting at the edge of the bed, near Seth but no close enough to make him uncomfortable. "It is something in your blood, something in you soul that called me." The hand slidded on his face again, touching him as if he was a delicate work of art and Seth fought to stay still, not sure if he wanted to take distance or leans into the touch.

 

"Do you know, pretty one, what will happen tonight ?" He tensed a bit, looking for a clue in the features of the god, but his couldn't read anything. He shook his head. "Sex, I assume. But we only have writtings about the ritual preparation, not what happen during the worship..." The god nodded. "Sex that's right, like for many of my brothers and sisters. But I don't ask for a human often you know, with time they forget what I can give them." Seth tilted his head again, attentive.

 

The talk was doing magic to his nerves, and he was relaxing. He have been nervous that the god would simply come, fuck him without a word and leave, but he could only be happy and relieved to be wrong. And now he was talking about giving, where Seth was the one offering himself to the deity. "Give ?"

 

Balor moved closer, slowly entering the young man personal space with his body, he could soon feel the warm of the young human as he came to speak, lips close to his ear. "I'm not here only to take something, sweet thing, I am also here to give. I am not a generous god, when I want something I take it. But see..." With the tip of his finger he delicatly replaced a lock behind Seth ear. " However, sometime I am in a mood, and open to give your kind a present."

 

Seth who did stay still, his gaze facing the wall as he let the god move around his, finally moved. Turning his head to watch Balor, realizing suddenly how close he came and how their face were almost touching. "A present ?"

 

Red lips curled in a soft smile. "Yeah, by the end of the night _you_ could be my gift to humankind." Balor's palm lightly touched his tight, his eyes going down to follow the path of his hand on the young man. "I can make you my oracle, a direct link between your people and me. I can give you a part of my powers and you would answer their prayers and offerings with spells and curses." The touch of the god, as light as a feather, traced its way from the hand, brushing the smooth skin, to the harm and up to the shoulder. "And every full moon I would visit you in this temple, and I would worship you as much as they worshiped me." Fingers followed his collarbone up to the gold of the heavy necklace. "But we all have the night for you to thing about it."

 

Seth shallowed as the ligt touch gave him goosebumps. He searched for the god's, oh so gorgeous eyes before asking "What do I have to do ?" Balor smiled again and his blue iris sparkled. "If you want me to share my power with you, and claim you as mine in the mean time..." His palm cupped Seth cheek, and Seth was surprised by the warm of his body "You will have to drink my semen tonight." The young man gulped but nodded, he did gave blowjobs before, it's something he have been trained to but in front of the god he was suddenly feeling like a blushing virgin again.

 

The hand moved , finding this time the back of Seth neck and working on the collar to free his neck. "Should we get started, Beautiful ?" Once he felt the weight of the gold leaving his leck to fall on the furs, seth rised his chin to expose his skin. A light animalistic groan and the god of the night closed the distance between them. His lips lost no time to connect to the exposed neck as the hand took place at the base of Seth skull, keeping it in place gently but firmly.

 

Seth closed his eyes and moaned softly at the feeling of the lips, wet tongue and teeth covering his sensitive skin with a passion that made his cheeks burnt. Seth leaned in the contact, the god's hands moved to his tighs and firmly manhandled him to install him on his own laps. The young man dared to place his hands around Balor's shoulders.

 

Balor let go of the skin of Seth's neck, slightly red from his teeth and suction marks, to rise his eyes on his face. Seth doe eyes were darkened by his growing desire and he was looking down at him through his long lashes. The god squeezed his new lovers's tighs and settled him better on his laps, making him straddle him and joining their hips.

 

Seth leaned in to kiss him, meeting the god's lips like he knew them for a hundred nights already. As soon as they touched, lips parted to let tongues join for a sensual dance. Seth pressed his body against Balor's nacked one. He rolled his hips and a wave of pride bloomed in is chest when it made the god groan.

 

The hands on Seth's tighs moved to circle his waist and Balor parted away, admiring the swollen lips he was only starting to abuse for the night. His fingers went to find the first set of silk laces keeping the tunic in place on Seth's lower back. "It's about time to unwrap you don't you think Beautiful ?"

 

Seth nodded, still pressing himself to the firm body. He could feel Balor's erection against his own, still trapped uncomforatbly in his pants and he worked his hips again, searching for more friction. Because the god would let him do, he pressed his forehead against his, brushing their nose while agile fingers worked to free him from his clothes.

 

It was both deliciously good and higly frustrating for both of them how long it took to remove the tunic. And a every laced undone, Balor let his hand slide behind the tissue to caress the smooth skin, pressing his fingers into the muscles of Seth's back.

 

The clothe was throwed away as soon as it left Seth's body and Balor took his time to contemplate his lover with a appreciative groan. The man's face and torso flushed under the burning gaze of the deity, his fingers traced the lines of his body with a light, almost prudish touch that made his cheeks burn way more than it should. He couldn't prevent to compare his own body to the god's human form. All in lean muscles defined under an hairless, fair skin. Seth knew his own musculature was covered with a layer of fat he suddenly felt very aware of. Yet he was being touched like he was some piece of art.

 

From his abs up to his shoulders, both of the god's hands caressed the tan skin, exploring with his palms. They then slided on each of his arms, unwraping them from around his neck to circle his fingers around Seth's wrists and place them between their bodies. Without letting his eyes leave Seth's gaze, he slowly put his lips on the thin skin of the inner wrist just above the gold bracelet, then a second kiss on the palm before removing the jewelery.

 

He did the same with the other hand but this time, he slowly took the young man's fingers in his mouth, sucking lasciviously and watching his teasing affecting Seth, never letting go of the dilated brown pupils. Seth let go a plaintive whimper, rolling his hips again as he felt his patience painfully tested. "A-Am I not the one... Supposed to worship you ?"

 

Balor let go of the fingers with a chuckle, smiling. He cupped Seth face with his hands, pressing their forehead together again. "We have all our time Pretty One, the night is young and all ours." Using his weight, he shifted them and forced Seth to lay on the furs.

 

Seth exhaled when his half nacked body touched the soft material, he felt like he could melt in it. The whole scene was comfortable, gentle, yet intense and made his heart squeeze. He thought he could stay there, laying on this bed, the weight of the god on him and his cock hard, for eternity. The intensity of the blue eyes seemed to pierce his soul and he felt like his body was set on fire and the need to talk. "It feel good... Please... I'm all yours...I'm giving myself to you..."

 

He put his hands on the god's neck, admiring how his words made his pupils dilate, and he drew him closer for a kiss, wrapping his legs around the waist of the god. Seth let himself being manipulated like a pliant puppet. He purred when Balor broke the kiss to suck on the skin of his neck again. He trailed a burning, wet line on his body, licking on he collarbones, taking the nipples in his mouth and making Seth moans again. He kept his way down, wet muscle caressing the abs and the young man arched his back, offering his body even more when the tongue teased the thin skin above the edge of his pants.

 

Balor's fingers sneaked under the waistband and he rised his head to meet the half lided eyes of Seth with his burning gaze. Seth lifted his hips in an invitation and immediatly the god removed the last piece of clothe.

 

Balor rised himself on his knees, contemplating the body offered to him. Seth was completly at his mercy, strong arms over the head still where the god pined them. Mop of wild, dark hair like an aureole around his head. Eyes clouded by desire staring at him through thoses long black lashes and swollen lips parted. The god's eyes fell on the powerfull chest, ribcage rising with every breath the man was taking, then on his stomach and tiny waist. His trail ended on the spreaded legs he was kneeling between, the beautiful curves of the man's ass and his hard cock, roudly rised. A wave of urging desire crashed on him at this view of Seth, completly open for him. "Oh sweet thing... All the gods and all the goddess could not equal your beauty..." A palm on Seth chest, he wanted to feel his heartbeat beneath his fingertips.

 

The tempting mouth gaped again. "It's all for you... to honor your power and greatness..." Balor groaned and his fingers closed around the young man's cock. Seth's body jolted at the touch and made plaintive noise. "Father of fathers be damned Beautiful, you will be my fall." He jerked him off, pleased to feel him trying to rock his hips in his hand and the concert of pleased moans escaping his mouth.

 

Balor leaned between the spreaded legs, his hand slowed his movement so he could place wet kisses on the excited length before leaving love bites on the smooth skin of the inner tighs. One of his forearm came to pin Seth's hips as he sucked his fingers, blue eyes locked in the dilated pupils of the man. Knowing what was coming, Seth pushed his hips forward with a purr, offering himself even more.

 

Once he decided they were soaked enough Balor directed his fingers toward the man's entrance, he kept eye contact with his lover as he slided his knuckles into the warmth of his body. Said lover throwed his head back with a sigh at the sensation and the god was surprised how easily he was taking his fingers. "Ooh sweet thing, you get prepared for me ?"

 

Seth nodded and let go in a helpless whisper. "Wanted to be ready to welcome you..." Balor gave some more strokes and entered a second finger, as easily taken as the first one. He immediatly searched for that point that would send the young man on the edge. He said, voice low with desire. "Next time beautiful, don't..." He curled his fingers, pressuring a point and Seth hips jolted as he let out a loud whimper. "Next time I want to work you open."

 

Seth get agitated, frenetically nodding and trying to move against the fingers. "Yes. Yes please... Please please... I need you. I'm yours. All yours. From today and for the as long as you will want me."

 

Thinking his patience have been tested enough, the god removed his fingers to take place between the spreaded thighs. He leaned over Seth's body, a hand gripping his jaw before kissing him. They shared a passionate, messy kiss with more teeth than tongue before Balor whisper against his lips. "Ride me."

 

He rolled, making them shift position and Seth crashed on the god's torso. He felt weak, a needy pleasure in every fibers of his being. He wasn't sure he could ride the god but he was sure he had to and he _wanted_ to. He sat on Balor's hips, the feeling of his cock rubbing between his asscheeks sending shivers in his spine. The god placed his hands on his thighs, gently caressing as he took position and pushed the cock inside of him. They groaned together and Seth took his time slide on the thick erection, he wanted to take all of Balor.

 

The god sighed, his lover was perfectly tight and he had to fight the instinct to immediatly bump into the warm body. "You take me so well..." His hands moved to Seth hips, taking a good grip to his flesh when he was comfortable enough to start to move. Balor wasn't patient anymore and had to follow the man and he started to thrust in the hot body, meeting him with every move, quickly remplacing the slow rhythm Seth took for a more frenetic one.

 

Soon enough, Seth was a mess of moans and intelligible worship words. As he felt them both close Balor stared to jerk his lover off again. Soon the warmth in Seth's belly exploded and spread fire in his veins as he came between their sweaty bodies. He almost didn't heard Balor whimper but he felt his cum filling him up as he tightened around him.

 

And suddenly it was all darkness and he was somewhere else. A moonless night on the top of a hill. He could feel the grass hunder his knees and the wind on his skin, spreading goosbump all over his body. Under him, Balor was there. Staring at him with pitch black eyes. His skin was black, red and white in patterns he couldn't really comprehend at the moment but he desespertaly wanted to touch and follow the lines with in fingers. He tried to reach them with his hand.

 

Then he came back to reality and crashed on the god torso, breathing deeply. He was back into the temple, the fire illuminating the scene with a golden light. He stayed motionless for few minutes before he felt the cock he didn't noticed was still inside his body leaving him. He moaned waekly at the sensation of the thick liquid flowing slowly between his asscheeks.

 

The arms of the deity cercled his waist and he nuzzled in the mess of his hair, humming in satisfaction. They stayed still, taking time to get down from their orgasms for a moment then Seth rised on his elbows to drag his lover in a languorous kiss. The god smiled when they parted away. "Are you ready for the next round Sweet one ?"

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

Balor was carressing the nacked back of the lovely man comfortably curled on his side. They were resting after their third orgasm of the night, everything was peaceful and the silence only disturbed by the cracks of the fire and the their breathing. The weight of Seth's head on his shoulder and his hand brushing the skin over his heart, feeling the slow beating of his heart on the pad of his fingers. Balor was happy, he was right about the young man, what he felt was excatly what he was looking for for thousand of years and finally he found it back. All the passion, the fire that seemed to run in Seth's body, so hot and passionate body under his hands and lips, around his cock... And the still fresh memories of the sensations started to get him excited again. The god nuzzled on the thick hair, kissing the top of his head."Sweet one..."

 

The young man rised his head to look at him and Balor sighed in satisfaction as the warm brown eyes were sparkling with adoration. He placed a hand on his cheek and the Seth leaned into to touch. "The night is about to die, and I will have to leave... I need an answer to my proposal Love."

 

A soft smile curled the man lips and he linked their mouth in an almost chaste kiss as he shifted to sit on Balor's laps. He kissed his jaw, his neck, his collarbone and followed a trail of kisses on his whole body, licking the abs and lean muscles until he reached the deity groan.

 

Balor wacthed him, arched body exploring, testing his skin with tongue and he put his hand in the long hair. Seth gave a few stroke to he half hard cock, tearing a whine off the god. Their eyes never parted away.

 

Seth shamelessly licked the length, feeling the hard and hot skin on his tongue. Encouraged by the few noises the god was making and the grip in his hair, he wraped his lips around the head of the cock, still one hand stroking it base and playing with the balls. Seth focused on his task, sliding his mouth back-and-forth, rubbing his tongue on the thin skin. "Love..." The pet name droped in a soft moan and the tight grip on his hair as well as the restrained rock of the god's hips made Seth moan.

 

The young man then did his best to swallow the whole length of Balor cock, closing his eyes and trying to take the cock in his throat, knowing he could not take it all in this position. Suddenly, with a loud whimper, the god came in his mouth and Seth forced himself to stay still, refraining a cough, swallowin around the cock until the his orgasm was done and he drunk it all.

 

And then he leaned back and all the fires died. He felt the thick, hot semen flowing in his throw and something light up in his eyes. Like he just remembered something forgotten for a long time, yet something he is sure he never knew about. Balor sat up, breath short, and draw his lover close. He cupped his face, brushing their noses. "Can you feel it, Beautiful ?" And Seth nodded. "Then call me, say my name. My real name."

 

"Finn..."

 

They kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> So ? Please tell me how it was and how to improve my writting ^^
> 
> Btw, I may have few ideas to make this a collection of OS or short stories, tell me what you think about it.


End file.
